Integrated circuits have been developed to reduce the size of components used to implement circuitry. For example, integrated circuits have been using ever-smaller design features, which reduces the area used to implement the circuitry, such that design features are now well under the wavelengths of visible light. With the increasing costs of integrated circuit production equipment, designers typically seek to efficiently maximize the use of the area in a silicon substrate in which the integrated circuit is implemented. Thus, efficient layouts can reduce the cost of the integrated circuits used to implement a circuit design.